


You Can Smell It In The Air

by rosworms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, M/M, Polka, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, applefest, fall - Freeform, haunted hayride, oompah music, season 5, yeah fall fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosworms/pseuds/rosworms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d never admitted to anyone, but fall was Sam’s favorite time of year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Smell It In The Air

He could smell it in the air. Fall had arrived with crisp cool air that carried the scent of apples, turning leaves, corn, and hay. With it came a flood of feelings and memories created during his four years at Stanford. Pumpkin patches, hay rides, harvest festivals, candied and caramel apples. 

He’d never admitted to anyone, but fall was Sam’s favorite time of year. Maybe because that’s when the school year begins and it always brought a renewed sense of freedom. Even before Stanford, he always looked forward to each new school year. Summer breaks were when the hard work and hunting really went up a notch. Fall was when he got a break.

It had been years since he’d had the chance to enjoy his favorite season. Hunting full time had kicked everything else to the backseat. But this year was going to be different. He needed this.

One deep breath later, Sam had surrendered completely and he dug through his duffel until he found an old sweater he’d gotten from a garage sale a while ago. He grabbed the motel room key and left a note for his sleeping brother. It was an autumn Saturday and they were in a small midwestern town. There was most definitely something for Sam to find.

As he locked up behind him, he felt a breeze that had a different feel to it. Staticky. Electric. He turned to see a trench coated angel standing beside him.

“Castiel.” He greeted. 

“Sam… you are sneaking out?” The angel tilted his head in question.

“No… well, yes. Not for anything bad, though.” Sam was quick to assure him, afraid of being judged harshly for his behavior in the last year. “I was just going into town to see if there was anything good happening this weekend.”

“Like?”

“Um…” Sam started walking and Castiel walked with him. “I dunno… a corn maze or something…” Then he saw a flyer taped to a light pole. “Something like this!”

“Applefest?” Castiel read out loud.

“Yeah!” Sam read through the list of activities. “It’s perfect. You could join me?” Sam knew there was a slim chance of-

“I would like to. I’m curious about some of these activities. Apple-pult? Why would someone willingly ride a haunted bale of hay? And what is an oompah band?”

~

Several hours later found Sam and Castiel with hot cider in hand as they watched couples polka dancing in front of the band shell. 

They’d found the Apple-pult that Castiel had wondered about. For 25 cents, one could get in line and shoot apples with a catapult. If you make it into one of three targets, you get a prize. They’d spent about three dollars and Castiel won a blue scarf, which he was wearing proudly.

There wasn’t a corn maze, but there was one made of hay. They’d gone through it even as Sam’s nose started tickling and his eyes watered. Allergies be damned, it was fun.

The pie eating contest made Sam almost regret not waking Dean and making him come with. Almost. 

They joined in on pumpkin carving. All decorated pumpkins would be displayed at the local retirement home.

A bag of warm mini dougnuts, a caramel apple or two, and here they were at the band shell as the sun was slowly started to set.

“This is quite… enjoyable.” Castiel commented as he watched the dancing. Sam nodded. 

“Yeah…” 

“Shall we dance?” 

“Wh- what?” Sam coughed on the cider he’d been sipping. Castiel was extending an arm to him.

“Well, it is what other people are doing. Are we not here to join in the festivities? I have observed this style of dancing and I think I understand.”

“Oh.. okay then. Yeah.” Sam set his cider down on the bench where Castiel had already set his and he took the angel’s hand and let himself be lead to the front. 

After a few beats, Castiel jumped into the polka dancing. Sam tried desperately to keep up, laughing as he did so. Castiel even had an amused look in his eyes and his mouth twitched up in the slightest of smiles. 

A few songs later, Sam felt delightfully warm and winded. 

“Come on. It’s getting dark.” Sam grinned and pulled at the angel’s arm. The vanishing daylight meant the haunted hay ride would be starting soon. Castiel cringed as they approached the sign.

“It’s fun. I promise.” Sam told him.

“I… trust you.”

The line was already long. Mostly full of teenagers and young adults. Couples. 

Three tractors pulling wagons of hay bales passed before they were able to get on one. They shared a hay bale and sat down. The time spent standing still in line while the air got cold, left Sam feeling chilly. He shivered as the tractor started moving.

He jumped when Castiel’s arm went around him. He looked at the angel in question.

“You are cold, Sam.”

And a wave of warmth spread from Castiel’s arm, enveloping Sam’s body. He sighed and didn’t notice as he leaned closer to the source of the warm grace. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he knew something was happening. Something was changing. 

But with a crazy mass murderer with a chainsaw pretending to attack the hay ride, he could figure it out later.


End file.
